


Meeting Minutes

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Humiliation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Tim makes good use of his secretary./ “You spelled your name wrong,” Tim pointed out with a snicker, his body leaning over yours as he looked at the screen.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Meeting Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, office sex, adult language

Like his father, Tim Drake had appearances to keep. It was already stressful enough being one of the younger presidents for Wayne Enterprises subsidiaries. He constantly had to prove his worth to the older executives lest he wanted to lose the coveted position of President of Wayne Tech

And one of the easiest ways to keep up with the other executives? Fuck your secretary.

Which Tim didn’t mind _at all._

His dark blue eyes scanned over the computer screen, checking for any typos in the meeting minutes.

> [ **Redacted** ] meeting minutes
> 
> **Location** : Tim Drake’s office
> 
> Today’s date and time currently on the third line of the document
> 
> **Attendees** : Tim Drake and his secretary…

“You spelled your name wrong,” Tim pointed out with a snicker, his body leaning over yours as he looked at the screen.

Your eyes widened at the mistake, hurriedly pressing down on the backspace button to erase it and accidentally erasing everything you just typed in the process. Sucking in a deep breath at your mistake, you shyly looked back at your boss, hoping he wouldn’t have a scowl on his face.

“I guess I really did it this time, huh?” He smirked down at you. “Really must have fucked you stupid during our little meeting.” He gave your ass a light spank, the action leaving a sting against your bare skin, your skirt hiked up to your waist an hour ago.

Tim already had you laid out in the perfect position. Bent over his desk, back flat as your tits pressed against the expensive material. Your laptop was nearly at the other end as your arms laid sprawled out in front of you in a desperate attempt to look as if you were working.

You felt his pointer and middle fingers trace against the damp fabric of your panties. The material was soaked in both your desire and Tim’s cum. A small gasp escaped your lips as you felt him push the cloth aside and spread your lips apart. Instinctively you tried to wiggle away from his touch, embarrassed about your boss looking at you so intimately.

“What did I say about doing that?” He asked, a trace of annoyance in his voice.

“I’m sorry, _sir_. I won’t do it again!” You squeaked out as you felt him start to finger you. His cum made the motion smooth and his long fingers glided in and out of you seamlessly. You let out a sigh.

“Such a _lazy_ secretary,” Tim hummed as his fingers worked your pussy. It was already sensitive from the pounding he gave you earlier. If he kept at the same pace or went faster, you knew you’d be cumming around his fingers soon. 

“Always making _me_ do all the work.”

You nodded your head in agreement though you weren’t sure if he could even see the motion.

“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute when you cum.”

Feeling heat rise to your cheeks at his compliment, you gave him a breathy thank you. It was rare for Tim to compliment you when you were fucking or actually working, so his comment made your heart flutter.

Suddenly your body felt the need to jolt and stand up straight as you felt Tim’s cock press into you. Hands on your shoulders though, he kept your body in place, letting out a groan as he sunk himself into your wet cunt.

“Ugh, Boss, you know you’re too big to just put it in like that,” you tried to remind him. 

It was the feeling of his tip hitting your cervix that made you want to squirm initially. You knew that there was at least an inch or two of exposed cock that just wouldn’t fit. You know because the two of you have tried multiple times.

Tim smiled smugly at your reminder. Though he loved the usual cock worship you gave him –especially when you were on your knees and sucking him off under his desk– it was off-hand comments like these that really made him hard.

Ignoring you, Tim pulled your laptop closer to your bodies so he could fix your mistakes. Pressing a button at the top left corner of the document, he brought back the information you accidentally deleted, typing your name in after the word secretary.

He could feel you grinding your hips back against him in desperate need for friction. Tim knew how much you hated being his cockwarmer. If he was going to be in you, he had better be fucking you.

“Look, if you want to make it up to me, you better get that ass to work and start getting off on my cock if you want any kind of relief.” His voice was cold and his command sounded practically bored, as if he was giving an order to make him copies of something or to clear his schedule.

You complied, shifting your hips to take his length. You rode till just the tip was inside before sliding down his length once more. You knew that Tim loved that sensation.

“Better keep that back flat too. I need the laptop closer.” You pressed yourself as flat against the desk as you could and tried not to squirm as you felt the weight of your laptop on your upper back.

You heard Tim typing a few things before he let out an annoyed, “Well?” That was your cue to go back to fucking.

> **Agenda Items**
> 
> 1\. Suck Tim’s cock
> 
> 2\. Cum around Tim’s cock
> 
> 3\. Cum around Tim’s cock again

Though you could create enough friction to build up to your orgasm, you knew it wouldn’t be enough. The wet glide of your desire and Tim’s climax just made you crave something _more_.

You needed stimulation against your swollen clit. Letting out a growl of frustration, you threw your hips against Tim more aggressively. You couldn’t rub your clit because your upper body had to be still so Tim could type. Both of Tim’s hands were occupied with typing.

“You’re sounding very needy there,” Tim noted as his fingers typed away.

Allowing his left hand to break away from the keyboard, he gave your ass a light smack, his eyes leaving the screen to watch it bounce. You whined in response.

He sighed, left hand resting on your hip now. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You can try fucking me, sir,” you suggested in between moans. You were so close.

He was quiet. Probably for dramatic pause. The man loved to tease and hear you beg.Or maybe he was upset at your suggestion. You did say it in a tone that had more authority than he was willing to give you.

Though he didn’t need to say anything as you felt his other hand grasp your right hip. You knew you would finally get fucked hard.

It was always better when Tim took control. He just knew how to fuck you the right way with the right tempo and roughness. He knew just when to rub your clit and knew the moment you would orgasm.

His strokes were sloppy and feral. He must be close too, you thought. One hand reached towards your front to rub at your swollen bud, causing you to gasp and buck against him more wildly.

Your movements caused your laptop to slide off your back and onto the floor with a thud but the sound was drowned out by your moans and the slapping of skin.

Grateful for getting Tim’s office soundproofed a few years back, you practically screamed his name as he thrust into you harder, hand on clit trying to stay in tandem with his hips but you knew he was going to cum soon.

You bit your lip as you felt your walls tighten around Tim’s length, your cunt feeling more sensitive to his movements. After a few more thrusts, you felt Tim pull out of you and heard him zip himself up.

Certain you looked like a mess, you were glad that Tim had a full-length mirror tucked away in the corner of his office near the door. You’d have to straighten out your clothes and fix your hair before walking out to be with the rest of your co-workers.

You knew you needed a quick trip to the bathroom as well to clean yourself. You knew you could handle one load of Tim’s but two? There would be an awkward walk to the bathroom and you hoped his cum wouldn’t drip out of your panties and down your leg.

Hearing Tim let out an annoyed sound of disgust, you turned to him. He was picking up your laptop, screen broken from the fall.

“Another one?” He asked. You nodded your head in shame.

He snapped it closed, knowing it would have to be tagged and sent to a different department to get fixed.

“This is coming out of your paycheck, you know.”

You nodded. It _always_ came out of your paycheck. And not wanting to lose anymore money, you always came up with _other methods_ to pay back Tim Drake.

“But a computer _is_ required for you to complete your work. I can lend you mine… for a price.”

He gave you a cruel smirk. You didn’t even want to know what Tim was planning this time.

“Take this,” he pulled a spare laptop of his from a drawer in his desk. You wondered if he kept it there in the event of a scenario like this.

“I’ll see you in two hours to collect my payment.”

“Thank you, sir,” you replied before running out of his office and towards the bathroom, not caring what you looked like at that moment.

You soon realized in the bathroom that your pussy _definitely couldn’t_ fit two of Tim’s loads inside you as the bodily fluid began to seep out of your thong. You made it just in time though.

And to take in three of Tim’s loads in one day? You shuddered at the thought. If you didn’t look like Tim’s bimbo secretary right now, you definitely would after your next meeting with him.


End file.
